barbiesnexttopmodelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessandra Dawson
Alessandra Dawson (born on April 10, 1993) is an American and French fashion model, best known as the winner of Barbie's Next Top Model, Cycle 1. As of 2016, she has signed with Instant Models along with fellow contestants Anastasia King and Sonya Bell. Background Early Life Alessandra Dawson grew up in Los Angeles, California, where she graduated from Martin Luther King Jr. High School. She repeatedly got into conflicts with other females at her school and throughout her life. At the age of 9, her parents had a divorece and Dawson was forced to live with her father, Alvin Dawson, who is openly homosexual, and his life partner Thomas Knightley. But as time pass by, Dawson appreciate her loving fathers and mother. Barbie's Next Top Model In 2012, Dawson appeared in Barbie's Next Top Model Cycle 1, in which she competed against 9 other aspiring models. Dawson was immediately known as the "bad girl" of the television show due to her overly competitive attitude and harassment towards the other contestants. Dawson was best known for picking a target to victimize. In the competition, Dawson was called first in the judging panel three times, upstaging the other contestants. In the season finale episode, Dawson and fellow contestant, Estany Shaw , did a photoshoot for Impress cosmetics and Barbie Magazine. Dawson defeated Shaw and was crowned the winner of Barbie's Next Top Model Cycle 1 . As a result, Dawson recieved a contract with top leading modelling agency, Campaign Models , contract with Impress ''cosmetics, and cover & spread in ''Barbie Magazine. After Barbie's Next Top Model After the show, Dawson moved to Paris, France to launch her modelling career. When the show was airing, Dawson signed with Embrace Models Paris, in an one-year inclusive contract'' to get squeeze some extra bookings before signing with Campaign Models . As of August 2012, Dawson moved to New York City, New York. Dawson took a break from modeling due to the ''Fashion Shutdown. In 2016, Dawson followed her fellow Barbie's Next Top Model contestant, Anastasia King, to sign with Instant Models. Print Work Dawson was on the cover of Barbie Magazine, published in late June 2012, as part of her prize, along with her two advertisements with Impress cosmetics. With Campaign Model 's guidence, Dawson booked jobs and campaigns for Chanel and Calvin Klein. Dawson also was hired for an advertisement for The Susan Colemen Collection during an open casting call, with Embrace Models Paris. Dawson was also on the cover of several magazines, such as, Esquire, CosmoGirl, Vogue, and several covers in Barbie Magazine'. ''Dawson was voted Supermodel of the Year by ''Vogue magazine. Signed with Instant Models, Dawson has done a few fashion spreads and an ad campaign in Paris, France. Runway Dawson appeared in a runway show for Chanel 2012 Fall/Winter Collection in Paris Fashion Week. In July 2012, Dawson was in runway shows for Marc Jacobs, Versus, and Miu Miu in Paris Fashion Week. In 2016, Dawson has walked in numerous shows for the LA Fashion Week. Television Dawson and her boyfriend, Kenneth Benjamin, are currently starring in ABC Family network's "Daily Life of Aless & Ken Ben" Dawson will be appearing in the reality show "Life of Models" starting August 2016. 'Feud with Verona ' In late 2012, Dawson made Verona , supermodel in Milan, Italy, angry when she got in a love triangle between Verona and Verona 's fiance, Kenneth Benjamin, a Calvin Klein model. As of now, Dawson and Benjamin and currently dating and Dawson made an enemy with the unpleased Verona . Dawson and Benjamin graced the cover of Esquire ''and Barbie Magazine'' to flaunt their relationship. Personal Life Dawson announced, in July 2012, that she has been dating Benjamin since they met on a photoshoot for Barbie's Next Top Model. They are planning to get married in the spring of 2014. The wedding was cancelled.